


Die Suche

by anja79



Series: 120min_Challenge [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Sommerchallenge: Hurt/Comfort – "Wo ist er?!" – fürs TeamTeam: RapunzelFandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P 6Genre: Angst, FreundschaftHandlung: die Suche beginnt.....A/N: Hier also mein erster Beitrag zur Challenge. Hoffe er geht einigermaßen ;)Länge: 1564 WörterZeit: 120 Minuten





	Die Suche

Sein Büro platzte aus allen Nähten. Er hatte Mühe an seinen Schreibtisch zu kommen. Alle redeten durcheinander. Langsam wurde ihm das alles zu viel, so kamen sie definitiv nicht weiter. Kurzentschlossen verließ er das Büro. Auf dem Flur standen einige Besucherstühle, auf einem ließ er sich nieder und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Warum hatte er das nicht verhindert? Er hätte es doch wirklich besser wissen müssen. Diese Gedanken drehten sich bereits seit Stunden in seinem Kopf.

„Herr Thiel“, riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Als er hochschaute, stand Frau Haller vor ihm.

„Hallo.“

„Gibt es was neues?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Thiel schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf“.

Frau Haller ließ sich neben ihm nieder und seufzte.

„Wir tun alles, um ihn zu finden, das können Sie mir glauben“, versuchte Thiel ihr Mut zu machen.

„Das weiß ich doch, Herr Thiel“, entgegnete sie und legte die Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. So eine Kacke“, flüsterte er leise.

„Ach, Herr Thiel. Sie hätten es auch nicht verhindern können, glauben Sie mir. Sie kennen ihn doch, wenn er eine Spur hat, verfolgt er sie ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.“

Thiel nickte.

„Es fehlt ja noch die Analyse der Probe von den Schuhen des Opfers“, gab sie zu bedenken. „Das wird aber leider noch ein paar Stunden dauern.“

„Die Zeit haben wir nicht mehr, bis dahin kann es schon zu spät sein“, brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Nicht aufgeben! Alles wird gut.“

„Ich kette ihn, sobald er wieder da ist, höchstpersönlich an seinem Schreibtisch fest, darauf können Sie Gift nehmen“, brummte Thiel. Bei dem Gedanken musste er trotz aller Sorgen schmunzeln.

Frau Haller schaute ihn an und schien von dieser Vorstellung auch etwas aufgeheitert.

„Herr Kommissar, kommen Sie bitte mal“, rief ihn ein Kollege.

„Kommen Sie mit, Frau Haller?“

„Nein, Herr Thiel.“ Sie stand wieder auf. „Ich gehe zurück in die Gerichtsmedizin um Sie gleich anzurufen, sobald das Ergebnis der Analyse da ist.“  
„Alles klar. Dann drücken Sie uns mal die Daumen.“

 

***

 

Mittlerweile hatten die Kollegen weitere Informationen ausgewertet. Sie hatten ein Bewegungsprofil des Verdächtigen erstellt. Leider verteilte es sich über die ganze Stadt, und seit Boerne verschwunden war, war auch Müllers Handy nicht mehr zu orten. Ein Team hatte sich vor seiner Arbeitsstelle postiert, ein anderes stand vor seiner Wohnung. Doch nirgends war er bisher aufgetaucht. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

 

Sein Telefon klingelte. Erst dachte er, es wäre schon wieder Frau Klemm. Sie rief mittlerweile jede Stunde an um zu erfahren, ob es etwas Neues gab. Es war ja in Ordnung, dass sie auf dem Laufenden bleiben wollte. Er glaubte sogar, dass sie sich Sorgen um Boerne machte, aber dieses dauernde Anrufen nervte und machte ihn noch nervöser als er eh schon war. Aber als er auf das Display schaute, leuchtet dort die Nummer der Gerichtsmedizin.

„Frau Haller. Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass die Analyse uns einen wichtigen Hinweis bringt“, sprudelte er gleich los.

„Ja.“ Frau Haller kam genauso schnell zur Sache. „Die Erde von den Schuhen des Opfers enthält eine Substanz, die sehr selten vorkommt. Sie wird vor allem bei der Herstellung von Kunststoffen verwendet.“

„Ich könnte Sie küssen, Frau Haller! Genau darauf hatte ich gehofft.“ Er legte auf, bevor sie noch etwas entgegnen konnte.

„Leute, wir haben eine neue Spur“, brüllte er in die Runde.

Schnell wurden anhand einer Karte alle möglichen Standorte, die in Frage kamen, eingegrenzt. Leider waren es immer noch vier an der Zahl. Alle vier zu durchsuchen kostete sie möglicherweise zu viel Zeit, Zeit, die Boerne vielleicht nicht mehr hatte. Thiel überlegte. Hatte es bei der ersten Befragung des Verdächtigen etwas gegeben, irgendein kleines Detail, das er vielleicht bis jetzt übersehen hatte? Leider war es viel zu laut um überhaupt denken zu können.

„Ruhe“, brüllte er. Alle verstummten auf der Stelle und schauten ihn überrascht an. Er atmete tief durch.

Thiel ging das Gespräch im Kopf Stück für Stück durch. Es hatte sich als etwas schwierig erwiesen, da Müller nicht gerade auskunftsfreudig gewesen war. Boerne, der bei der Befragung dabei gewesen war, hatte mit Einwürfen versucht, dem Verdächtigen mehr Informationen zu entlocken. Das hatte ihn schon etwas genervt, aber er konnte es eh nicht verhindern, Boerne war eben -

„Ich hab´s“, rief er plötzlich aus. „Müller hat etwas von einem kleinen Haus erzählt, das in der Nähe einer alten Fabrik in Hiltrup steht. Dort hat er zwei Jahre lang mit seinen Eltern gewohnt. Mittlerweile soll es aber so verfallen sein, dass man es nur noch abreißen kann.“

Die Kollegen versammelten sich sofort an der Karte auf seinem Schreibtisch. Schnell wurden Teams gebildet, die den Zugriff durchführen sollten.

 

***

 

An dem Haus angekommen, wirkte es wirklich verfallen und ziemlich unbewohnbar. Team eins hatte sich bereits auf der Rückseite postiert. Team zwei sollte von links das Haus sichern. Er selbst würde mit einem Team von vorne das Haus betreten. Leider hatten sie auf die Schnelle keinen Bauplan des Hauses auftreiben können, also mussten sie sich Stück für Stück vorarbeiten.

Langsam und mit gezogenen Waffen betraten sie das Haus, leise knarrten die Dielenbretter unter ihren Füßen. Im Erdgeschoß befanden sich nur noch ein paar alte kaputte Möbel. Es sah nicht danach aus, dass sich hier jemand in der letzten Zeit aufgehalten hatte. Vorsichtig folgte er den Kollegen in den ersten Stock. Dort fanden sie ein Zimmer, das nach einem alten Kinderzimmer aussah. Es war im Gegensatz zu den anderen Zimmern noch gut erhalten. Es befanden sich einige Poster und viele Kinderbilder an den Wänden. Als er eins der Poster genauer betrachtete, fand er darunter ein Bild des Opfers. Der Täter schien das alles von langer Hand geplant zu haben. Ein Kollege teilte ihm mit, dass es im Haus wie bereits vermutet einen Keller gab. Thiel folgte den Kollegen in den Keller. Leider bestand dieser nur aus einem kleinen Kellerraum, der mit Lebensmitteln gefüllt war. Keine Spur von Boerne. Die Kollegen hatten mittlerweile das ganze Gelände um das Haus abgesucht, ebenfalls Fehlanzeige.

Thiel war ratlos. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, Boerne hier zu finden. Wütend trat er gegen eins der Regale, das mit Lebensmitteln gefüllt war. Es begann zu wackeln, die Gläser klirrten. Schnell stützte er es mit den Händen ab, bevor es noch umfallen konnte. Da entdeckte er einen Rahmen, der zu einer versteckten Tür gehörte. Er versuchte das Regal auf die Seite zu schieben, doch es rührte sich nicht. Es war mit zwei Schrauben am Boden befestigt. Einer der Kollegen war sofort damit beschäftigt das Problem zu lösen. Leider dauerte es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Endlich waren die Schrauben gelöst, mit vereinten Kräften wurde das Regal auf die Seite geschoben. 

Als er die Tür öffnete, saß Boerne auf einem Stuhl gefesselt und den Mund mit Klebeband verklebt, aber bei Bewusstsein. Sofort ging er zu ihm, löste die Fesseln und das Klebeband.

„Schön, dass Sie auch mal kommen, Herr Thiel“, begrüßte ihn Boerne gleich.

„Ich freue mich auch Sie zu sehen, Herr Professor“, entgegnete Thiel erleichtert.

„Was hat Sie denn so lange aufgehalten, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Seien Sie bloß froh, dass wir sie überhaupt gefunden haben“, brummte Thiel. Damit war die Erleichterung gleich wieder beim Teufel. Wieso hatten sie sich überhaupt so große Sorgen gemacht?

 

***

 

Ein Arzt untersuchte Boerne gründlich, auch wenn der immer wieder betonte, selbst Arzt zu sein und dass es ihm ausgezeichnet gehe. Schließlich sei er nur kurze Zeit gefesselt gewesen.

Müller wurde zwei Tage nach Boernes Befreiung von den Kollegen gefasst. Er hatte sich, nachdem er von Boerne in seinem Versteck überrascht worden war und diesen überwältigt hatte, sofort auf die Flucht begeben – ohne Geld und Papiere, so dass er nicht weit gekommen war.

Am nächsten Tag ging Thiel in die Gerichtsmedizin um dort den Abschlussbericht abzuholen. Frau Haller war gerade dabei die Instrumente zu reinigen.

„Hallo, Herr Thiel.“ Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Ende gut, alles gut, was?“

„Hallo, Frau Haller. Da haben Sie wohl recht.“ Auch Thiel lächelte. Wenn er sich da an ihre letzte Begegnung erinnerte … Aber den Gedanken verscheuchte er schnell wieder. „Was macht denn der Herr Professor?“

„Ach, der ist wieder ganz der Alte“, erklärte sie und deutete auf sein Büro.

„War ja klar“, entgegnete Thiel. Er nickte Frau Haller noch einmal freundlich zu und ging weiter.

„Tach, Herr Professor. Alles wieder beim Alten, wie ich sehe“, begrüßte er Boerne.

„Natürlich.“ Boerne sah auf, als er ins Büro kam. „So ein kleines Intermezzo kann mich doch nicht aus der Bahn werfen.“

Thiel trat neben den Schreibtisch, an dem Boerne saß.

„Hier ist der Abschlussbericht.“

Thiel nahm den Bericht entgegen, im selben Moment griff er mit der anderen Hand nach Boernes Handgelenk und drehte es zu sich. Bevor Boerne wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte er ihm die Handschelle angelegt und die andere an dem Bein des Schreibtisches befestigt. „Damit ich einmal in Ruhe ermitteln kann“, erklärte er dem verdutzten Boerne.

„Das ist Freiheitsberaubung, Thiel“, brüllte Boerne ihn an.

„Ich würde eher sagen Notwehr.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Thiel das Büro und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Frau Haller schaute ihn neugierig an. Im Hintergrund konnte man Boerne immer noch schimpfen hören.

„Strafe muss sein.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Hier, damit können Sie ihn dann später wieder los machen. Aber das hat Zeit.“

„Herr Thiel, Sie sind mir ja einer ...“ Lachend nahm sie den Schlüssel, den er ihr entgegen hielt.

„Selbst Schuld“, erklärte er achselzuckend und verließ das Institut.

Jetzt ging es ihm wirklich wieder gut.


End file.
